A FEAR Easter
by M10m gas mask soldier
Summary: Alma and Amara have gone rogue, forcing Becket and the 280,960 strong Spartan Military to hunt them down and contain them. What little game is Alma playing this time? After being captured, what other games does the red dress clad psychic have in store for Becket and friends and how do they involve Easter? Not a serious or heavy story. One shot. Rated M. Set after A FEAR Christmas.


Title: A F.E.A.R. Easter

Origin: F.E.A.R. 2 Project Origin

POV: Sergeant Becket

Type: AU

Genre: Humor/Family

Rated: M

A.N.:

Happy Easter Everyone!

Sorry, I needed a quick break from my main story so I decided to do another fluff festive one shot. Don't worry, I will update my main story as soon as I can. As I said, I needed a quick break.

This is set after A FEAR Christmas, but I think I did a good job in making that clear in the story.

I hope that it is entertaining enough to be worth the time to read it.

I am exhausted but I will try to correct the errors I overlooked after I finally get some sleep for once in a few days. Try to overlook them in the meantime please.

Read and review if you want.

Disclaimer: F.E.A.R. 2 Project Origin and all related characters and elements are trademarks of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. I claim no ownership of anything nor do I plan to profit from posting this. I hope this is enough to avoid legal action against me.

* * *

"All teams, report. Has the target been sighted?" I spoke into my com link as I continued to search the dusty, decrepit rooms of the Burn Ward wing in hospital that Dark Signal was clearing. We had been hunting our targets for several hours. A few times, we thought that we had cornered them, but they would vanish and then their psychic signatures would reappear on the other side of the city.

Jin Sun-Kwon reported, "Negative on sighting, Becket. We have identified the remains of the recon team in Sector Three by the Nurse's Station. Same MO as the remains in the power substation: no brass casings or any other signs of a struggle and all that's left of them are their weapons."

After cursing out of irritation, I replied, "Copy that, Miss Kwon. Finish your field analysis and then I want F.E.A.R. to expand its search area to include Sector Four and Five."

She said, "Roger that. Jin out."

Her image in my HUD was replaced by the image of War Dog 1 as he reported, "First Ten Battalions reporting in, sir. Area has been locked down. EPAs and REV6s have been deployed into the quarantine zone as well. Negative on sighting."

I replied, "Copy that War Dog 1. As you were."

He responded, "Yes, sir."

We would have been able to contain them soon after the beginning of the mission had it not been for the traitorous mother. The two psychics had gone rogue around 0100 hours and attacked several pieces of Sparta's infrastructure, including the power substation located at the end of the nature trail around Ridge Apartments. Luckily, Sparta's repaired infrastructure had little difficulty in countering the damage. When we had sent a recon team in to assess the situation, we had lost contact with them shortly after their arrival. When F.E.A.R. had been sent in, they reported that the team had been wiped out and only their weapons remained. In response, Dark Signal, F.E.A.R., and the Replicas had been deployed to find and contain the two threats.

The youngest would have been easily captured had it not been for the guidance of the oldest Wade. The established master of hide and seek had been guiding her daughter and the two had been able to elude the massive force deployed against them for several hours. It was now 0900 hours and the blood red sun was just beginning to illuminate the apocalyptic landscape of the city. With the cover of darkness now gone, the two Wades were running out of places to hide.

My com link activated and the image of Delta 1 appeared as he reported, "Wolf Pack reporting in, sir. We have cleared the Surgical Wing. Nothing to report."

I replied, "Copy Delta 1. Take your men and clear the Recovery Wing."

He replied, "Roger that, sir."

My com link deactivated as I cleared the last room in the main section of the hospital. I turned and faced my team. I said, "Main building has been secured. That just leaves the Pediatric Wing and the…"

Alpha 1 finished, "The Morgue." I looked at him as I nodded. Both areas were very likely to be the places that the two psychics would be hiding. We would need to search them both at the same time to ensure that they did not escape this time.

I addressed my team, "Alright, we need to split up and thus leave ourselves more vulnerable to attack. Alpha 1, Foxtrot 813, and I will clear the Morgue. The rest of you will clear the Pediatric Wing. Questions?"

Foxtrot 813 replied, "Uh…what was that about leaving ourselves more vulnerable to attack, sir?"

I responded, "Presenting a more vulnerable target will make them feel less threatened and keep them from teleporting to another area of the city."

Foxtrot 813 nodded before he said, "Ah, got it."

I asked, "Anyone else?"

They all shook their heads and so I motioned for them to move out. As the rest of Dark Signal headed to the Pediatric Wing, I led the two veteran Replicas over to the life flight elevator. As we approached the large elevator, I observed that the two doors were open. Suspicious, I motioned to the two men. They nodded and we approached the open elevator slowly with our weapons at the ready. When we reached the elevator, from behind us, we suddenly heard loud, terrified screams. Wheeling around, we found a darkened, bloody corridor.

Foxtrot 813 said, "The rest of Dark Signal…" He began to run to their aid, but I extended my left arm out to stop him.

As he looked at me, I said, "The bitch has already got them. There is nothing that we can do for them. They knew the risks in coming here. Let's finish the mission." He continued to look at me for a moment before he finally nodded. We moved into the elevator. Alpha 1 selected the morgue option. As we began to descend, my HUD began to flicker and distort. I knew that we were getting close. I spoke into my com link, "Miss Kwon, Dark Signal has made contact with targets. The bitch has wiped out everyone except Foxtrot 813, Alpha 1, and me. We are descending into the morgue to contain them."

Her response was garbled and warped. "Say…gain…your…sig…breaking…up." Then, my com link completely lost the signal and deactivated.

I asked the two Replicas, "You guys able to contact anyone?"

They both replied, "Negative, sir."

I said with an irritated voice, "Damn it Alma…fuck it, it is all up to us now."

The elevator music suddenly changed to the tune from her music box and the lights began to flicker. I said, "Steel your minds. She will try to knock you off your game. Remember your training and under no circumstances are you to run off on your own." The elevator lurched and seconds later, it plummeted down the shaft. Calmly waiting to arrive at the last level, I fought to remain focused despite the agonizing headache I was suffering due to Alma's close proximity. Normally, it was not a problem but I had not been close to her since she had gone rogue. Luckily, as I reflected, it was not the throbbing nauseous headache that I had suffered from when I first encountered her nearly nine years prior.

The elevator finally shook violently before the light went out. Before our flashlights were necessary, the light returned albeit flickering. As the doors opened, a loud female scream echoed through the crypt like floor. The sight of a dimly lit hallway, with flickering lights, walls with grimy blue tiles with blood running down them in rivers, and the floating apparitions of deceased doctors, nurses, and patients with mangled bodies occasionally passing into view, greeted us.

After shouldering my rifle and then retrieving my SHO Series-3 Combat Shotgun, I remarked, "Ah, right then." Pumping the shotgun loudly, I took point and proceeded into the hallway. We moved with caution down the hallway. All around me, I heard the sound of the resident apparitions whispering unintelligently. For the moment, they were not hostile, but for how long that would continue, I did not know.

Beside me, Alpha 1 remarked, "This place isn't right."

I replied, "Can you be a little bit more specific?"

He explained, "Blue tile…just seems like an odd color for the place where dead bodies are stored."

I replied, "Yeah, it is odd now that you point it out. Wow, interior decoration fail." As the apparition of a man with a broken neck and a head pointed towards the ceiling passed in front of me, I noticed that his hospital attire failed to cover his buttocks. I told him, "Sir, my kid is running around here. Cover yourself."

He replied with a gargled voice, "Blow me."

I retorted, "Are you getting an attitude with me asshole? I rule the Underworld, and I am not above sending you to the Lake of Fire until you relearn to show me respect."

Sheepishly, he said, "Apologies, Lord Becket. I couldn't see that it was you. I shall find something to cover myself." With that, the apparition floated away and disappeared into a nearby wall. Alma and I had become the co-rulers of the Underworld since the defeat of Akira and we had made it very clear to all the supernatural beings that we were not to be trifled with. Occasionally, we had to put wayward beings back in their place but such confrontations were rarely violent as the very prospect of being sent to the Underworld and its many torture devices was normally enough to break the resolve of even the proudest of rogue entities.

Finally, we made it through the general area of the floor and entered the morgue itself. As we passed through the double door entrance, the stainless steel doors suddenly slammed shut and locked themselves. Knowing that the two psychics were both around somewhere, I motioned to the two veterans to remain in tight formation spacing. The morgue was similar to the one in the Harbinger Facility except that the sliding door had been replaced by the double doors that had just locked shut behind us. This time, the doors leading to the body storage area were not blocked. I led the way as we moved towards the doors.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" Caught by surprise, I swiveled around to see Foxtrot 813 being dragged along the tiled floor on his torso by an unseen force. He attempted to slow his body by clawing at the floor, but the desperate act only slowed his involuntary slide slightly. Alpha 1 and I chased after him but he disappeared into the darkness behind the workstation. When the lights came back on, he was gone and only his assault rifle was left lying in a pool of black smoking goo. I bent down to examine the rifle. As soon as the fingers of my left hand made contact with the metal receiver of the rifle, behind me, I heard soft giggling. Activating my reflexes, I stood and swiveled back around.

When I turned, I saw a teddy bear sitting in the middle of the floor. I deactivated my reflexes and approached it with my shotgun aimed dead steady at it. As I neared it, my HUD became distorted from the intense feedback. A note written on a faded yellow piece of paper was in its grasp. I reached down and quickly grabbed the note before retreating away from the seemingly innocent stuffed child's toy. Alpha 1 leaned in to read it as I read it as well.

The note, written in archaic style handwriting, read,

_Hickory Dickory Dock,  
The mouse ran up the clock.  
The clock struck ten,  
The mouse came again.  
Hickory Dickory Dock._

Just as I finished reading the note, the digital alarm clock on the workstation desk began to blare its irritating alarm noise as it indicated that it was 1000 hours. Startled, I dropped the note and blasted the loud device with my shotgun. Soft giggling filled the air. Irritated and slightly embarrassed, I blasted the doors open with a psychic blast. The doors flew off their hinges and smashed against the X-Ray film viewer mounted against the far wall. Alpha 1 and I charged into the room with our weapons raised.

We cleared the area around the first rack of storage units, and then proceeded towards the last area in the morgue. When we reached the final rack of refrigerated storage units, I heard the sound of muffled voices in two different compartments. Alpha 1 and I exchanged a glance and then nodded at each other as we moved to open the two compartments. After we took position at the compartment doors, we mentally counted down while looking at each other. Then, in unison, we quickly opened them. I grabbed ahold of the red dressed psychic around her neck with my left hand and dragged her off the metal shelf.

As I held her up in the air before me, I pressed my shotgun's muzzle into the soft flesh underneath her chin. Then, with a smug voice, I stated, "Tag." She giggled before she stuck her tongue out at me. Smiling, I gently lowered her to the ground. I stepped back slightly and she changed into her healthy, clothed adult form. Before I could react, she rushed forward and hugged me around my neck. After kissing me quickly, she retracted.

She then remarked, "You cheated."

I snorted before I replied, "Did not. There were no rules that said that I could not use the Replicas or Dark Signal."

She crossed her arms across her chest before she said, "It was implied."

I laughed before I said, "No the fuck it wasn't. You are being a sore loser. Admit it, you lost."

She huffed before she finally relented and said, "Fine. After nine hours and deploying thousands of heavily armed, Special Forces level trained, super soldiers supported by power armor units, you have finally caught me Michael."

Somewhat put off, I replied, "The hatred I feel for you is impossible to describe."

She purred briefly before she said, "Aw, don't get upset." She winked and then continued, "To the victor go the spoils." I smirked as I thought about the ways that I would be enjoying said spoils. I stopped when I heard Amara giggling behind me. I turned to see her being carried by Alpha 1.

She raised both of her arms up into the air as she said, "Most epic game of hide and seek ever!" Everyone laughed in response before we exited the room and headed towards the elevator. Hours later, Alma and I were entangled from our physical reunion. I was in a slight daze and deep in thought until I felt her move. Turning my head, I looked over at her. As I did, she turned her head and looked at me. I could tell that she wanted something so I gave her a questioning look.

She said, "We need to go pillage our neighbors."

With my mind still slightly foggy, I asked, "Hmm…why?"

Untangling herself from me, she replied, "Groceries."

Upset about having to get up again, I asked, "Why? We grow our own food and have our own cattle herds. On top of that, we still have enough emergency rations to feed everyone for several years. What could we possibly need from our neighbors?"

As she stood and rematerialized her dress around her model like body, she replied, "Chickens."

I snorted before I asked, "Chickens? What could we possibly need chickens for?"

She turned and smiled at me before she said, "Eggs…and we also need food dye."

Suddenly putting the dots together, I replied, "Oh…got it. Alright, let's go rape and pillage the countryside."

About an hour later after putting my Dark Signal attire and ski mask back on and then rallying the troops, we were in the cargo bay of Reaper 1 with the two Super Stallions Atlas 1 and Atlas 2 following behind and on either side of us. Behind them, a flight of Ospreys roared through the air. Wolf Pack rode inside Atlas 1 while Atlas 2 and the Ospreys remained empty to be able to transport the supplies that we were about to get. The town came into view and Morales called out, "Point of no return approaching. Last chance to back out, man. What do you want to do?"

I replied, "Override authorized. Operation Peter Rabbit is a go."

He laughed before he said, "Roger that Becket. Man, I love my job!"

We began to descend down towards the parking lot of a supermarket. I spoke into my com link, "Remember people, speed is essential. Wolf Pack, remember, we need enough marshmallow chicks for…" I withdrew the piece of paper from one of the pockets on my vest before I continued, "Two hundred eighty thousand, nine hundred and sixty soldiers. Everyone gets one. If you go over that, it is fine, we will just give the extra to Amara."

Delta 1, the charismatic leader of Wolf Pack replied, "Roger that, sir. We will get the marshmallow chicks come Hell or high water."

Beside me, Alpha 1 questioned, "Do they really have that many marshmallow chicks, Brother?"

I assured him, "Miss Kwon hacked the store's server and they just received a shipment this morning. They have enough."

Foxtrot 813 asked, "Is that legal?"

I laughed before I replied, "What are they going to do? Arrest us? We can do whatever we want to whomever we want…at all times." As I finished my comment, Alma, standing beside me in her infamous child form, and I shared a high-five. The Black Hawk maneuvered into a hover near the entrance. Rappel ropes were attached to the helicopter's hull and we repelled down to the ground. After catching Amara, I allowed her to guide me into the store. As we passed a woman, who I was certain was the same woman that I had encountered at the entrance to the mall during our Christmas adventure, I remarked with a humorous tone, "We couldn't find a place to park again."

As I examined a carton of eggs to ensure that none of the eggs had a crack, I heard a boy say with a nervous voice, "H…hi. M…my na…name is Jack. I think you are very pretty Amara. I sa…saw you on the news a few times. That's ho…how I know your name. I'm not like a stalker or anything. I promise."

I pretended to be oblivious to the conversation as Amara replied, "Aw, thank you. I think that you are cute. Don't be shy, I don't bite."

The young boy asked with a slightly braver voice, "You think I'm cute? Th…thanks. So, you guys are shopping for Easter too huh?"

Amara replied, "Yes. Do you live around here Jack?"

He answered, "No, we are visiting a relative. Hey, you remind me of a girl I know back around where we live."

Curious, Amara asked, "Really, what's her name?"

Jack replied with a slightly excited tone, "Scarlet. I never really see her though. She plays with her dolls all the time."

Amara said, "Oh, well, I am sure that she would enjoy a playmate. You should try to see if you can get her to agree to a playdate."

Jack asked with a hopeful voice, "Really? You think that she would want to?"

Amara giggled before she said, "Sure. You seem nice."

He replied, "Wow, thanks."

Before they could continue, I heard a woman say, "Jack, come on sweetie."

Jack called back, "Coming mom." Then, he said to Amara, "It was nice meeting you Amara. Bye."

Amara replied, "It was nice meeting you too Jack. Good luck with Scarlet."

I waited for a moment before I looked down at Amara. She smiled up at me before she said, "He was cute for a human boy Daddy."

I replied, "You don't need to explain anything to me. Just be careful not to hurt anyone."

She giggled before she said, "I will Daddy." I smiled before I closed the carton of eggs and placed them gently in the shopping cart that already had seven other cartons of eggs in it. Since Alma wanted twelve dozen eggs, I reached for another carton.

Alpha 1 appeared with a cart full of packages of bean shaped candy and said, "Additional junk food acquired, Brother."

I replied, "Outstanding work, Alpha 1."

Later, as we wheeled the carts out of the store, one of the cashiers stopped us by saying, "Hey, you can't just…" Alpha 1, Alma, Amara, the F.E.A.R. team, the rest of Dark Signal, Wolf Pack, and I all turned and stared down the lone young man. I noticed a bead of sweat run down the side of his face before he said nervously, "Oh, you guys. Sorry, I didn't know it was you. Please, come again." He retreated to his workstation and we continued to wheel the carts out of the store and towards the awaiting helicopters and VTOL Ospreys.

Several hours later, after the eggs had been dyed and then secretly hidden by Alma, my goddess awakened me in our bed. I grumbled unintelligently and rolled over in an attempt to escape her. She giggled at my childish behavior before she spooned her nude adult body against mine. The tactic worked once again as I immediately responded. However, Alma retracted and shook her finger as she said, "Good morning my love, but you know the deal…later. Oh, and Happy Easter Michael.

I pouted briefly before I pulled her into a hug and whispered, "Happy Easter Alma." Minutes later in the enormous dining room of Wade Mansion, I was drinking a cup of hot coffee from a white mug as Amara and Alma both mercilessly attacked their baskets. Alpha 1 sat next to me as we both observed the spectacle feeling slightly sorry for the contents of the baskets. Point Man and Jin entered the room and sat down across from us. Jin eyed the two children assaulting their wicker baskets filled with assorted goodies with concern on her scarred but still pretty face.

Jin asked with a sleepy voice, "Should we do something?"

I replied, "You want to try to get between them and their baskets?"

Looking away from the sight and at me, the disheveled operative said, "Yeah, you're right."

I drank another sip of coffee but stopped when I felt the object hit my lips. Surprised, I set my coffee mug down on the table. Using my gloved right hand, I reached in and extracted the colored egg from my coffee. 'Holy shit, she is good,' I thought to myself. As I held the object in my hand, Amara called out, "Yay, Daddy found the first egg." She appeared at my side with a half-eaten marshmallow chick in her right hand. I smiled and handed the egg to her. She took it eagerly and then waved it at her mother with delight.

My goddess smiled before she said, "Yes, and there are one hundred and forty three still left to find." We all exchanged glances of worry while Amara squealed with childish delight. Alpha 1's white ceramic armored head collided with the surface of the table, causing me to laugh slightly as I patted his back reassuringly. Stokes, Foxtrot 813, Morales, Holiday, and Passalaqua along with his squad of Delta Operatives entered the room. One of the Delta Operatives clutched his abdomen slightly as if it was bothering him slightly.

On a hunch, I asked the soldier, "How long has your stomach been bothering you?"

He replied, "Since this morning, sir."

I nodded before I said to Alpha 1, "Alpha 1…"

My best friend raised his head up from the table as he asked, "Sir?"

I continued with a flat tone, "Kick the shit out of him."

He said with a confused tone, "Uhhh…" However, he soon realized what I meant and said, "Got it, sir." He stood and walked over to the soldier, who was somewhere between terrified and confused. Alpha 1 asked, "Are you attached to the cloths that you are wearing?" The soldier shook his head slowly as confusion was evident on his face. Alpha 1 instructed him, "Don't move. Trust me. If you flinch, I will hit something that you might want to keep intact." The operative nodded and I stood and followed the pair as we went to find a more private and ventilated area.

Eventually, we found one of the mansion's many bathrooms. After lining up the shot, Alpha 1 sent a strong right kick between the man's legs. Luckily, the operative followed my friend's advice and instead of losing his chances of having children, a loud squelching sound echoed through the room. As the man attempted to purify himself in the shower, I bent down and examined the excrement pile with my right hand. After searching for a moment, I found the egg and used my mind to sanitize both the egg and my combat glove.

After disposing of the soiled clothing somewhere deep in the woods, we returned to the dining room. Meanwhile the operative had finished in the shower and had went to retrieve another set of clothing. Upon entering the room, I held up the egg for everyone to see as I said, "Got it."

Holiday asked, "What the fuck?"

Alpha 1 explained, "Kick someone hard enough between their genitals and anus and they will involuntarily void their bowels."

I remarked, "Well said, bro."

He replied, "Thank you, Brother."

Hours later, after the final egg had been located, we returned to Wade Mansion, exhausted. It turned out that Alma was just as proficient at hiding objects as she was at hiding herself. The places that she managed to hide the one hundred and forty four eggs seemingly defied the laws of physics at times. By some miracle, she had shone mercy on us by keeping the hiding places in Sparta. Even still, it had taken us nearly the entire day to locate them all. It had been admittedly exciting and rewarding, but it had still been exhausting. As I collapsed onto our bed, Alma sat down next to me. I remarked, "You are a cruel and evil person."

She giggled before she straddled my waist and leaned in close to my face. She whispered, "I am a dirty little girl that should be punished." I smirked slightly in response but before I could do anything, there was a knock on our door. Alma retracted from me as she changed into her child form. She called out, "Come in." Amara burst through the door with Alpha 1, clearly just as exhausted as I was, lumbering close behind. Our daughter tackled Alma and both were sent backwards onto the bed.

As I heard giggling beside me, I said to my friend, "You are relieved. Go get some rest."

He replied, "Thank you, Brother." Then, he turned and exited the room as he used the walls to support himself. He closed the door behind him, so I turned back to look at the two Wades. Alma, in her healthy clothed adult form, held Amara, who, in turn, was holding her mother's old doll that Alpha 1 had given to her as a Christmas present. I forced my tired body to crawl up to the pillows and we snuggled with Amara in the middle. Just before I drifted off into sleep, I glanced at the two powerful psychics in my grasp and smiled weakly. Then, I closed my eyes and let the embrace of sleep overtake my senses.


End file.
